legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Valley
The Valley (渓谷, Keikoku, alt. "The Vale") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is a large stretch of Mist-covered land that holds the thickest Mist in Drake Kingdom, thanks to the presence of the ominous Zeto's Dungeon that holds the continent's Mist Generator. Storyline Ten years before Vahn started out on his adventure a mysterious castle was built in the middle of a large valley to the Northeast of Drake Castle. King Drake sent soldiers to the valley in order to investigate the castle but they never returned - presumably they were killed by Zeto. Five days after King Drake sent soldiers to the valley the Mist began to pour out from the castle and covered the eastern plain, as discovered by one of Drake Castle's soldiers from a watchtower. Eventually the Mist from the valley covered the farthest corners of Drake Kingdom and left it in a state of chaos and despair. The valley can be accessed by four different points: the northwest, southwest, northeast and southeast. Three secret cutscenes can be accessed by visiting the valley, but it must be done before access to Zeto's Dungeon is granted through the story events, otherwise Vahn will just head through the valley automatically on the world map. The southern entrances to the valley share the same cutscene and will only be shown once. Therefore, if the southwest entrance to the valley is visited first a cutscene will not show in the southeast entrance to the valley and vice-versa. Additionally, a semi-hidden treasure chest can be accessed at each of the four entrances to the valley. Northwest Entrance Noa may visit the northwest entrance to the valley before reaching Mt. Rikuroa. Terra will explain that the Mist is pouring from a castle within it, though the Mist is too thick to see clearly. She soon begins to feel ill and they leave the area after Noa checks on her. If Noa tries to enter the valley despite Terra's words, Terra will become annoyed with Noa and even tackle her to the ground on Noa's third attempt to disobey her. Treasure: Nail Glove Southwest Entrance Vahn and Noa may visit the southwest entrance to the valley where their Ra-Seru tell them about the source of the Mist. Noa wants to rush inside and destroy the Mist Generator, but Terra and Meta reveal that although they are Ra-Seru, their powers are still to weak to prevent them from succumbing to the Mist if they entered due to the Mist being so thick. If Vahn tries to enter the valley anyway, Meta will automatically stop him. Treasure: Phoenix Southeast Entrance Vahn and Noa may visit the southwest entrance to the valley where their Ra-Seru tell them about the source of the Mist. Noa wants to rush inside and destroy the Mist Generator, but Terra and Meta reveal that although they are Ra-Seru, their powers are still to weak to prevent them from succumbing to the Mist if they entered due to the Mist being so thick. If Vahn tries to enter the valley anyway, Meta will automatically stop him. Treasure: Life Water Northeast Entrance Vahn, Noa and Gala may visit the northeast entrance to the valley before entering West Voz Forest. Gala states that the Mist is filled with a warped madness and the presence of evil. He reveals that he also knows that a strange castle lies in the middle of the valley, which is pouring out the Mist. Noa asks Terra if they can go on ahead, but Terra explains that she is still not strong enough. Noa becomes determined to find another Genesis Tree and make Terra more powerful, but before they can leave Gala walks over to her and demands to know who she was talking to. Gala becomes surprised to know that they can actually talk to Seru. Despite Noa trying to explain that Terra is a good Seru, Gala tells her and Vahn that they both give him the creeps and that they must head over to West Voz Forest as Master Zopu instructed them to do so. This cutscene can be accessed only before completing the events at West Voz Forest. If this section of the valley is visited after completing the West Voz story events, then the cutscene will not play out - although the treasure can still be found. Treasure: Ivory Book Once the Ra-Seru heroes revive the Genesis Tree of East Voz Forest, the combined powers of Drake Kindom's surviving Genesis Trees thins out much of the Mist in the valley and enables the heroes to clearly see Zeto's Dungeon. After the heroes destroy the Mist Generator, Zeto's Dungeon remains in the valley. There are no story events involving the valley afterward. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia